He's Only Fourteen
by iamhellonwheels
Summary: After abstaining from masturbation, Holly Short realizes her pent-up emotions and sexual frustrations originated from Artemis Fowl himself. Foaly concocts a plan to lose both of their virginities. Cute. (SMUT, LEMON, WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT.)


_aft__er The Tim__e Paradox__. (and P.S, I start__ed only with vague memories of the plot of the first two books, so, I have no idea where everything is. reading AF just feels good)_

Holly Short was dying inside.

For some reason, something clicked inside of her. A want. A need. A desperate craving. It felt like she was that teenager again, with that growth spurt churning inside of her, hormones raging, brain light-headed with thoughts wasting mindspace, it was all too familiar. Holly realized something, deep inside of her, the awareness that she was too hollow - too empty. She needed something to fill the space. And it spiraled down to what she had done so long ago.

She completely forgot the feeling of the pleasures of her vagina. Oh Gods, she could not stop flicking her clit and fucking herself silly again and again, pinching her nipples, making her scream. Time to time, all weekend plans were lazily lying on her bed, lighting some incense and candles, and grabbing the nearest big and long object to fuck it inside her vagina. After buying a big elf dildo, she soon found out that she had an addiction.

Holly abstained. She threw the candles, the incense, the numerous amounts of lube, and the dildo away in an open fire where it burnt silently, never to be seen again.

But God, oh God, the thought returned.

The thought reocurred in an insomnia-like state. Voices in her head. Errands to be made. Worry. Sweat. Death. As she tried to search for happy thoughts, the thought of the post-coital bliss of the squirting of vaginal discharge pleased her. But lust soon chased after. And her physical body next.

"I need-" she accidentally said out loud. It was heating up in her futon. She threw it to her right, the heat still radiating further. She took off her clothes, and felt a calm, cold but not too freezing breeze. She felt much more comfortable without clothes on.

Holly moved on, her hands all over her thin and curvy structure. She led on downward, feeling a slight sense of pleasure already by groping the surrounding areas of her pussy. Then she pinched her clit.

"Fuck." Holly squealed. The thought of big toned and young men violating her-well, roughly fucking her came into mind. She saw only a few pictures of human pornography a couple of years ago, but that vivid image of a pulsating human penis, with veins, the hair, the precum, the works was enough to keep her fantasies going. She inserted three fingers inside, knowing how tight she was. Her walls seemed to have been carved for her three erect fingers, stiff and straight as a board. But then she moved each finger, right on her G-spot. At that time, she knew she would fuck herself again. And again. And again.

* * *

Butler sometimes really wanted to know what Artemis was feeling.

He was hired to give countless shits about the family, and that was easy, with Myles and Beckett and the mysterious parents, but Artemis? No. Body language was completely vague, still, robotic but simultaneously quite human. Sometimes he would stare blankly at the ceiling, with a serious look on his face, as if each muscle and crease that created expressions and movements were all set to zero.

People say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. It is very much true. But staring at Artemis showed nothing. It was as if that if you had gouged his eyes out of his own head, there would be no striking difference than just staring at him.

Sometimes he does mess up the facade.

A small, smug hint of a smile often comes up in a time when he had matched a foe. A grin, even rarer. A laugh? That only happened once in a summer 5 years ago. After that 'incident', Butler started to thought he was truly human. But then the thought dissipated into thin air.

Butler sometimes thought he was.

But truthfully, he know he is.

He just needs a little encouragement to show it, that's all.

* * *

Holly was on a surface mission. A breath of fresh air, sunrise and orange nacreous clouds illuminated the sky. Something about fairy intel spread to the humans, very important. A child in Ireland saw someone from the LEP whizz by, was scared, crawled up the bedroom to call his parents, parents called police and there's this so called fairy hunt that's been making the town news. Well, at least the story was a pot of gold. At the end of a rainbow of uninteresting events and stories. Wonderful.

_Familiar, _Holly reminisced. _Th__ere's just only one difference. Artemis would've never called his mummy._

"Goodness," Holly marvelled at the great landscapes.

"Excuse me?" Foaly chimed in. Holly forgot that he was still there. "Talking to yourself now, huh?"

"We all do, for some theatric dramatic event," Holly replied. "I was admiring the landscape. Like always. It never gets old, never does."

"The surface is nice, I know, I know," Foaly rambled on. "Let me guess, 'you should come join me on the surface' or something like that?"

"Not at all, surprisingly," Holly slowly descended, course headed elsewhere. "I'll be deviating for a bit. Since it's quite lax, this mission, I'd be off my way somewhere else."

Foaly paused. "Fowl Manor," he spewed back. "Of course, Arty as always. Your only friend."

Holly could definitely sense the eye roll from the centaur. "You don't call him Arty," she fought back, feeling a bit of guilt with her entitlement. "I do. You haven't known him for the past eight years," referencing back to the timey-wobbly problem paradox thing.

_And th__e kiss._

"Well, you have made your point, Missy," Foaly sighed. "Sorry for that name. It's quite stupid."

"With your vast intellect, your choice of words, missing the potential of a comeback... wow, you've really made an ego check since the time your 'foolproof' plans of keeping little pixies comatose changed you a little bit, huh?" A pause. "Sorry for reminding you. And by the way, I like that name. In certain situations."

"What kind?"

"The 'you've made your point thing'. It's appropriate, somehow," Holly's mind reversed and did a double-check. She was confused. And not because of the name, it was just the whole situation was confusing her. What a mood.

"You're weird," Foaly said.

"I know," Holly replied.

Fowl Manor was the same. Old. Victorian-ish, Holly didn't care initially about Artemis' ramblings. She still didn't. But, emotionally, it was different. Before, it was where she was terrified, bound, kidnapped, captive, but now she voluntarily scooted right in. How times changed.

She fluttered down to Artemis' room. The window was open, wide open, completely ajar as if he was waiting for her. She did a showy cannonball and dived onto the bed.

Artemis jolted, looked from his laptop to his bed. "Captain Holly Short, I presume?" His chair swung around, hands together. Very Bondish of him. How Dr. No-like.

The Cam Foil disappeared, revealing a beautiful Holly Short, with a head of messy auburn hair, that made her look exceptionally stunning with a handful draping her hazel eye. She smiled gleefully. "I missed you terribly." She took off the helmet and gingerly placed it on the nightstand. Why carefully? Foaly and money. But mostly Foaly.

Holly jumped off the bed, and greeted Artemis with a warm hug. He was cold, as obvious, cold in the soul, matching temperature. He was the temperature of a man who hadn't seen sunshine in ages. Surreptitiously, Artemis gave a smile.

"How's it been?" Holly broke off contact.

"Great," Artemis faked a slight smile, hospitality, and warding off any suspicion he did a real one. "Mother's fine. So is Dad."

"The kids?" Holly asked. "You're a good brother, aren't you?"

"Yes," Artemis forced a chuckle. "Other than being called a 'simple-toon', yes, they are company."

"Butler?" Holly nervously followed up, retaining her composure. _Don't br__eak contact by making it too invasive. _Anxieties are bitches.

"Great, he's downstairs," Artemis paused. "For being in my room, I had thought these matters would not come up. I thought it would only be me."

Holly winced mentally. "It's been many weeks. Exhaustive. It feels like centuries. Work, everything, Mulch, specifically," she added.

"Well, it's just peculiar to me that you just came here for some small talk, Holly," Holly felt Artemis was setting up something. She felt like she was coerced, seduced, locked with him with every word of his slow cadence. "What are you going to do me?"

Then, Holly realized she was truly wet.

And then she realized she'd been jacking off to Artemis Fowl.

_Oh fuck,_ Holly resisted the urge to cover her mouth, an instinctual reaction to dramatize what's happening in your head. _I'm so lost in th__e pleasure that I don't even fucking know who I'm jacking off to. _Instead, Holly left her mouth slightly agape.

"Well, my true intentions," she barely coaxed a tremble in her voice. "It's just being with you, Artemis. It's been long, grueling hours at work, and I decide to spend the time here."

"Slacking off?" Artemis threw a slang term. Weird for someone like Holly, who personally knew him for the last grueling three years, knowing that he used some pedestrian term instead of a weird long convoluted jargon that could parallel to a hyped up Shakespeare with a word count complex.

"Yes, I suppose," Holly crossed her legs to hide the wetness. At least the suit was hiding a stain, but she was - oh, if you touch her genitals, it's wet as high hell. "What are you working on? Lots of graphs, I see," she pointed at the laptop.

"Binary trading," Artemis replied. He smirked at her look of confusion. "Trading. Stocks. Candlestick bars. Graphs, it's complex, but I figured out an exact science for it. I started at 200 then I end up with a cool 20 grand in only 9 minutes. The market's all too steady. A rarity."

Holly stood up, checking how wet she was. Horrible. Slobbering. If her hormones continued to rage, every time she tries to walk, there'll be a slimy sound by her discharge. "And you're 14 years old, gambling. Careful, Arty, you might have an addiction."

_Arty,_ Holly thought. _Cut__e. Oh Gods. I'm so wet for Artemis. I need to cum. _Artemis thought exactly the same, except they are polar opposites. Without the wetness.

"It's not exactly gambling. It is analysing. Staring at moving colours, switching from top to bottom, changes, fluctuations."

_Arty, you'r__e hot when you say that. _Holly's hormones raged. _I want you to switch from top to bottom whil__e you fuck me._

_Shut up, Miss Holly Short,_ her analytical side scolded. _It app__ears that the time stream kept a few of those raging hormones._

_I n__eed Artemis' cock up my pussy, _her hormonal side responded. She felt like a pubescent teenager again.

_H__e is only just a child. _A great point to the table. The voices silenced.

"I'm not addicted, Holly," Artemis added. "To this? No. But adventure and doing stuff for the greater good?"

"It excites you," Holly completed. "We're somehow quite similar... in some ways."

"What are our similarities, Holly?" Artemis asked meekly.

"We're both junkies," Holly neared closer to Artemis, who is slightly taller than the chair he was sitting in. "Junkies for adventure - we need all of our fixes for adventure. You, desires for crimes, although that rarely happens with true evil intention, but me? I just love the thrill. And you do too. And we rarely go out, but when we do, we're out there. Sometimes the risks, we don't mind, but the exhilaration is far too enjoyable."

Artemis paused. "It's orgasmic, is what you are saying."

Holly stopped. "What? A lack of a better term," Artemis reasoned. "I'm not trying to make you red. Well, a little bit."

"I did think it was the right moment. An impeccable timing to enhance the situation."

"Just like that kiss," Artemis brought up.

And in that moment, Holly short remembered all her hormone-driven thoughts about Artemis and the act of burying cocks inside holes, and instantly regretted it. Holly turned into a light shade of red.

"I don't-I don't want to remember that," Holly whimpered quietly. "Why... why remind it?"

"But you still remember it," Artemis paused. "It's unforgettable, Holly. Was it a mistake, or some sort of compulsion? Live in the moment? A way to vent?"

Holly breathed in sharply. "I-I don't know."

"It's a need, a desire, is what I'm getting," Artemis answered the question himself. "You were so happy. You were joyful. This was a vent. But I could see this is a mistake. You've kissed the one who kidnapped you, who _li__ed _to you, the Mud Boy, at this rate Mud _Man, _but Mud _Boy _seems okay."

"What are you trying to say?" Holly got his message, but still was awestruck. He was so intimate. So personal.

"I forgive you," Artemis looked with intention in Holly's eyes. "But I didn't think it was a mistake. You wanted it."

"And what are you trying to say that I wanted it?"

"I didn't give any deeper meaning in that statement," Artemis curiously looked. "Are you insinuating that I think that you have a crush on me?" Artemis chuckled.

_Chuckl__ed. Laughed. Ridiculed. _

"This is only friendship, that's all," Artemis spun around and hit the green button with an arrow raising upwards, then spun back to face Holly.

"Of course," Holly forced a laugh, but was convincing enough. She thought. "The Artemis Fowl I know only raises the bar to friendship. And that is a very high standard. I know you. You're cold."

Artemis smiled. "I guess I am."

"And I know that smile is fake."

"No, unfortunately," his smile faded away, into a concerned expression - a blank template tweaked very slightly to resemble the slightest whispers of a concerned looking face. "I am human. I am not a robot. I compute slowly."

Holly smiled in response. Genuinely. "At least you've admitted something."

Silence filled the room.

"I have to go, I'm really sorry," Holly looked at a holographic screen on her helmet. "Bye, Artemis," she proclaimed as she barrelled out the window.

And then she was flying again.

_No, _Holly thought. _H__e's not doing that. He's not making me insane._

_He's not, _the serious side came in.

_B__ecause you haven't made a move yet, Miss Short, _a new creature bellowed inside of her head.

Lust.

* * *

Unfortunately, Foaly happened to monitor the wetness of the suit. It was originally used for the Cam Foil, but now that he's developing a special wet-proof capacitor for the foil, this useless feature would never be needed. But, this seemingly useless feature, was actually _v__ery _useful indeed.

Foaly detected a 'wet signature'. High levels. High, high, HIGH levels. He looked at the chart, detailing an abstract of Holly Short's body the wetness coming from...

"Oh my GOD!" Foaly spit tiny chunks of vole curry at the monitors, but even that didn't distract him from the wetness levels of the suit. _Sh__e pissed her pants, _Foaly thought once again. _At l__east it hid the stain. Dear Holly Short, I saved your life._

But then, he realized the location. He looked at the camera.

Holly Short was 2 inches away from Artemis' face.

_No. _Foaly wasn't sure that response was of disbelief or correcting himself. Dramatic effects. _Sh__e is in love with Master Fowl himself._

Suspicions from the office? Check. Rumours about weird moaning sounds from her apartment? Check. Unbridled care and affection for Artemis Fowl? Check. Foaly silently swiped the curry away from the main computer part of his desk, and put a hand over his mouth.

_Holly will kill you. _Foaly recalibrated and did some self-control. _And sh__e knows that you know._

_I... hav__e no fucking idea what to do with this information._

* * *

Butler never thought of the most barbaric things about Artemis.

He had been wondering, just _curious,_ to get a snag of him in the bedroom. He was broken off. Alone. Sometimes he would hear the sound of typing. Then a pause. Then a sound of rapid typing again. Then a pause. He was busy.

Butler stood up and looked at the vista of the manor. It was prairie fields, forest and suburbans. It was somewhat peaceful. The sound of cars occasionally whooshed by. This time, it was all about Artemis.

Usually a boy has changes in puberty. His thoughts were quite interesting. He knew he had to have some hair. He saw a mustache starting to form. Casual boy through adolescence stuff, but he was perhaps slowly going past that. He was becoming a teen.

His voice grew lower, that was for sure, but Butler sometimes wondered if he ever was self-conscious about it. Self-consciousness about his image - well that one obviously, yes, intimidating little child, that was the schtick - but was he ever self-conscious embracing his true emotions? Like with the LEP and his compassion about helping them to save their people. And about love for the twins? Surely, he must love them. He's starting to have a conscience.

But with his parents? No. Artemis stayed the same to them. He was donning his own identity for the parents. For the Mum and Dad. A serious nonchalant busy workaholic Artemis Fowl the Second - never forget 'the Second.' But to the fairies and the LEP? He showed true compassion, true hope, true emotion to them. He was more familiar with them than his own parents. And to think he got away with the fairies until Butler broke the news about everything with Opal and the time stream.

But he was sure he would never show his true emotion with Holly.

They had been slowly pushing him to date Minerva, a girl his age, same intellect, same style, same sense, same interests. The same person.

But Butler seemed Holly was better.

Sweeter. Kinder. She knew him more. They shared more experiences. More joy. More smiles. More times of crises. More times of need. It didn't matter she was 87. She looked in her late teens-early 20s in human scale.

Butler sometimes wondered if Artemis truly loved her.

Or if he was even capable of loving.

* * *

When Holly emerged behind Foaly's desk, Foaly realized he had to break the information. Break the silence.

"What's up?" Holly smiled, then did an adorable sweet giggle. Foaly slowly turned around with the most serious face he could muster. "Why the seriousness, Foaly? Is there something going on? A kraken thing happened? Opal Koboi released? New technology?"

Foaly continued in silence, as Holly's eagerness faded away.

Then Foaly started to crack and snigger laughing. "Dear Holly, goodness me," he put his palm on his forehead, his other arm crossed. "You seem... you seem too-" then an incredibly low voice crack then a duck's guffaw came out of that small mouth.

"What?" Holly became increasingly worried for Foaly. Not for the laugh, but for the mental state. And the laugh too, what an enormous noise out of his mouth.

"You're an idiot," Foaly immediately stopped. "There are some issues, needed to be addressed, about _you, _Holly." Foaly put his hands on his desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Holly raised her tone, akin to a four-year-old child sounding worried, crying out for her mummy, et cetera.

"No," Foaly paused. "A borderline between yes and no, depending on your morals, to-may-to, to-mah-to."

"Incredibly Mud Man thing to say," Holly commented, trying to retain composure.

Foaly looked down and read the chart again. Accurate as ever. He's Foaly, after all. "Huh. Appropriate," he murmured back. "There are some things you may not know about your suit," he stared back at Holly. "I put some hidden modifications. Incredibly useless, as I finished, but just kept it because laziness and vole curry."

Holly looked at her suit. _Looks normal._

"You may have noticed a thickness. Yes, it is thick, about some fraction of a centimeter," he threw up some technical diarrhea. "It is cushioned with very absorbant fabric with some little electronics embedded. Groundbreaking for me, but totally useless," he looked at the chart again. A reminder to not break it badly.

"It is a wetness detector."

Immediately, Holly froze.

"And there was a spike. An immediate spike, in the..." Foaly cleared his throat. "What people say to young children to refer to their genitalia, 'no-no squares.'"

Holly started to blush. _Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuckity-fuckity. I am fuck__ed. I am fucked. _

"I thought you pissed yourself, my dear, until I realized you have the equivalent to an erection for a hormonal female teenager," he picked up the chart, in paper, because paper, and angled it in a certain way where Holly can perfectly see it in her view. The lights were enough for the image to bleed through. "Pupils dilated, heart was racing, and you were in the abode of our _favorit__e _Mud Boy, so that gives me the assumption with all the rumours, the shit that has been thrown around in the office, that you my dear... _want to fuck Art__emis Fowl._"

Holly sighed. Her eyes were burning, but the embarrassment held her back.

"A Mud Boy, huh?" Foaly said with a scolding tone. _Of cours__e, that is the first thought. _"Well, I like the idea of experimental relationships, and _cl__early, _Artemis Fowl has been extremely valuable for us and I can see your reasoning. And he's spent all this time with you, so I can see your attachment."

_From kidnapp__ed, to involuntary/voluntary arousal, _Foaly thought. _What a chang__e._

"He's fourteen, Short," Foaly dropped the paper. "He is _too _young. Too young. It's as if you want to screw a child - oh wait - you _want _to. You like it. You wanna feel what it feels like a person TWICE YOUR SIZE inside of you - dear Short, you're going to be in pain-"

Holly Short closed her eyes, her face clenching and slowly shook her head, her face releasing back to a normal embarrassed.

"So, you're telling me... you like that?"

"Without the pain, yes," Holly did an abnormally high whisper. Or a squeal. Whatever, it was incredibly high, as if a hamster was meekly admitting its fantastical sexual desires for rough pounding and aggressive penetration that creates an ungodly slapping sound of skin-to-skin.

Foaly started to blush.

"He is going through puberty, so I know he'll be-" Holly was cut short by her own realization.

Foaly was silent. Speechless. Shook.

"I'm starting to like the idea of the relationship," Foaly smiled and nodded.

"Really-"

"No, I fucking don't!" Foaly paused, licking his lips and making a popping sound out of it. "Fine, I will help you - quid pro quo - your sex life and I'm trying to help you not become a virgin, great-"

"I know what it feels like when there's a-"

"Okay, I don't care, shut up," Foaly silenced her. "I have a plan."

Holly bit her lip seductively with a smile. "Already?"

Foaly almost laughed at her attempt to look cute. In fairness, she was already cute. The right word here is _s__exual. _"If it requires you to do some daring things, I do."

Holly licked her lips in anticipation. "I'm down."

"You will be, eventually," Foaly suggested. "But I'm sure your legs'll have to be more spread out than that."

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
